In commercial trucking the tires on a trailer are the highest cost item in the operation of such trailers due to theft, damage, and normal replacement. It is common within the commercial trucking industry for trailers to be either leased by a trailer leasing entity to a trucking company pulling the trailers, or owned directly by the trucking company. In either case, it is important that the tires on each trailer be effectively and efficiently identified and monitored in order to minimize operational costs associated with their use. In addition, it is desirable to identify and monitor the tires on commercial transport vehicles in a cost effective and timely manner in order to maintain control over the identity of the actual tires in use.